


A small new hope

by poppies_inthe_violets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, F/M, I can't do titles, I don't know how to warn so I'm not?, I'm trying to post this with parents in the room omg, Rey and Luke aren't related because I have some standards left, excessive use of elipses, look i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppies_inthe_violets/pseuds/poppies_inthe_violets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: (edited)<br/>Luke and Rey are the last remaining Jedi and since the Jedi actually becoming extinct would be disastrous, they have to reproduce a baby. And with two incredibly force sensitive parents would undoubtedly be a Jedi. Cue Rey being shocked at first and Luke reassuring her that she doesn't have to do this but then she finds herself wanting to- really wanting to. Give me Luke going all gooey whenever he sees Rey cradling her bump and Rey hitting Finn for acting really weird about it (Poe thinks it's great, he's got a soft spot for kids). And Leia being so shocked but ultimately happy that her brother has finally got something like she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small new hope

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the meme "I think this is the longest fic I've ever written. IDK what happened.  
> Also I always feel like I should add a ton of ANs to apologize. But mostly I hope this is okay. I realize the pov changes it's because I wanted to show them both. And I really tried for porn because I wanted to read it but it didn't really work because like Rey I have no idea!
> 
> Anyway not beta'd because I have no friends tru story"
> 
> Extra notes: No kidding I always want to add more notes than story. I spell checked it but yeah IDK. I tried to add everything but still did Finn wrong sorry OP!

"It will just be us now. The last two of our kind."

Luke caught her eye held it for a beat then stared out at the ocean, intent on not looking at her as much as possible.

“What...whataboutKylo?” She asked. Luke tried not to look amused at her question. "It's true that Kylo has the Force," he tries not to think about Ren having any children. "However his children would have an easy tendency to the Dark." He was choosing his words carefully, "A child with two such Light Force sensitive parents..." he left out mentioning how strong Rey was, "Would easily overcome his with only one."

She picks a spot on his shirt to stare at. She can't quite react to what he has said what he has alluded to. She realizes how loudly she's projecting her shock when he shifts awkwardly and starts to walk away. Finally she remembers how and slams a wall up, protecting him as much as herself.

He was as old as her father. Though she had no reference for what a father might be like. Unkar Plutt certainly didn't count

She runs away the next morning, as much as you can on a small rock. It's what calms her. Growing up alone sometimes even another person is too much distraction. She feels juvenile having to leave, needing this silence. But there are so many paths opened to her all of a sudden and she hadn't wanted any of them and now she can't pick. Master Luke leaves her to herself, doesn't try to find her but she gets a deep feeling of understanding low in her chest. She's back before dinner that night.

Rey realizes how much her Teacher still has to learn. How much of his youth he himself has missed when he tries to apologize at dinner. "I didn't mean for you to bear this as a burden..." "No I asked, its okay, just a question." She tries to ease this and ends up overcompensating. "No, Rey." And the way he says her name is the way he says it when he first corrects her after she has become distracted. He's trying to maintain distance, a proper Jedi Master and Apprentice relationship. But she can tell he is nervous, to the point of being unsure. "I don't want you ever to feel like you owe...anyone something. That's not what this is." He sighs heavily and leans back on his knees seemingly exhausted. She thinks these few words have cost him much effort in planning so she lets the silence flow over them. She doesn't say that she wants to accept this arrangement. She feels more the Teacher than Apprentice at the moment.

While Master Luke; gah even his title made him seem older than he was. While he rarely brought it out to drink Rey knew he had a stash somewhere of alcohol. She'd tasted it once and he'd used it once or twice to clean a particularly bad gash she'd gotten from training. She'd heard the pilots talk about how it helped. 

He thinks she's tipsy if not outright drunk and if that isn't a blow to his self esteem. She can't stand to be with him unless she has alcohol in her system? And then she replies out loud, pulling his thoughts from his mind. "No, no Jessika said it helps with the um...pain." She ends shyly. Then giggling with induced boldness she recites. Especially Dameron's huge coc..." Luke tries to think about anything other than the state of the Resistance's pilots, his virgin apprentice, what his sister will say. What he ends on is, _Oh great she's even strong with the force while drunk._

She ends up in his bed that night. She tries to get him to do more, even snaking a hand down his sleep pants to hold onto him. He focuses on using the Force to press her into a deep sleep. He certainly doesn't want to end up being known as the Jedi Master who could only bed drunken women. He hadn't realized how actually cold it was in his room until he has her heat against him and it's so nice for a change, until he remembers the hand gently cupping him and then he's too hot. He has to disentangle himself and gasp deep breaths of the night air outside. He tries and fails to meditate all that night.

"I think that we should...that maybe it would be a good time to..." She waves her hand idly in front of her abdomen fumbling over her words. “Master Luke?" She hopes she doesn't have to explain any more of what she's trying to tell him. She'd read up on the holopad about cycles and a woman's blood. And while she's probably not as healthy as optimal she finds that she still can't wait to try. Has already planned out better supplements she can take to aid future times. 

He's actually not sure he can go through with it now. The fate of the known world was a bit of a damper on lust. And rolling in the back of his mind were the voices of so many people, Master Yoda, Obi Wan, his Father, Leia, even Kylo. At turns with each other reviling him or encouraging, telling him it was the only way, telling him he had turned into a predator. He definitely does take a swig of alcohol after that.

She doesn't think that it's wrong. She suspects it might be looked down on if Master's Luke's reaction was anything to go on. But she's not afraid of him and she thinks he expects her to be.

She takes his hand in hers a conscious decision to take his prosthetic and places it between her thighs. ”I think it's best we start here." More knowledge gleaned from the holopad. She's taken particular note of how his hands move lately. How much she realized she wanted them on her and now how she wants them in her. He doesn't move his hand away and she'd half expected him to do so. Her previous apprehension is dissipating. Though she is grateful for the dim lights having never been undressed in front of, well anyone before. She tries to use the Force to calm herself but all she can feel is want swirling through her. A desperate want so deep for him, for this, for that possible future.

 _I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm a failure as a Jedi._ She hears it repeating over and over in a corner of his mind. She's not sure he even realizes the thoughts are there as he pushes deep into her for the first time. His mind hiding them so well. She can barely breathe with the new sensations but she still pulls him tight to her breast and tries to push the feelings of how he's making her feel back into his mind. 

"Ohhhhhhmasterluke" Rey breathes out gripping tightly to him. He doesn't, can't think about that "Please." he whispers. "Don't...call...me that. Not here." He buries his head in her shoulder willing himself to continue. His concentration and control falter as he nears his end. It's been so long since he's been with another but this must be about their future not just his bodily need. And so he wills the Force to aid his seed in finding fertility. He huffs warmly into her mouth and thinks with melancholy, _These two from barren deserts bringing life back to the systems._

"I'm...I-I'm unsure what to do now.” Luke thinks out loud, "I wish Master Yoda was here. Not...here...now, but he would know what to do, even if he wouldn't bother enlightening me." He presses a kiss to her hair holding her longer than he had planned as she sleeps in his arms.

She still smiles at him, that bright wide smile full of teeth. He was afraid she would hide her mind from him after their time together. Unable to look him in the face even. The island is small it isn't easy to keep away from each other and he can't stop thinking about her. Feels like a dirty old fool who's been alone too long. But she keeps smiling at him when she trains. And he feels like a teenager again. The want for her so strong still. He's more distracted than a beginning Padawan. He had planned just the once. Enough to make...a child. He tries to remind himself of the plan but he just keeps replaying her smile and how she felt around him.

She feels a wash of shame roll over him. He doesn't bother to try and hide the emotion from her. She wishes he would have. She doesn't feel particularly bad at the moment over what had happened between them.

"Master Luke..." she starts off tentatively something worrying at her. It’s been several weeks and he hasn't thought to track her bloods. Honestly he's tried to forget the whole thing. Tried to come to terms with no more Jedi in the world. But when she tells him he realizes that he can sense the imperceptible difference. Though only noticeable now because she has told him. Of course she would be the first to feel the small life thread.

She doesn't love him because he makes her feel wanted, though he does. Nor does she love him out of some sense of duty or debt. She loves him because he is a good man. She wishes he could see that.

She sits softly at the end of his bed. His surprise that she is there obvious even without the force. ”Luke." She starts. Then after shifting a bit, "It's cold." she tries. Eyes watching him, seeing the thoughts run through his head. They have an entire conversation in the silence. She doesn't press with her mind and he doesn't offer any of his. He had given her a choice and now she wants to give him one too. And then his mind blooms with a feeling that she knows he's kept hidden for years and when he raises the bed clothes aside to let her in she grins so hard at his decision.

He doesn't know how to tell his sister so he doesn't tell her at all. But he can see the moment she realizes something is different. He had hoped that moment wouldn't be the minute he stepped off the ship with Rey but Leia was always so good at perception. 

After formalities he's ushered to his sister's quarters and she rounds on him immediately. "Luke, what did you do?" Her voice pitches high and he senses she's scared more than angry. "She's barely a child. Even for a future..." She can't continue her thought so thrown by the knowledge. Luke sits. "Yes, she is young, but you also know the cost. I wouldn't have brought it up in the first place but that she asked. I didn't...force her, Leia, if that's what you're asking. At least I don't believe I did." 

He tries later to lighten his sister's mood with "Chewbacca had some choice things he threatened to do to me that certainly would leave us without any more Jedi!” She ignores him and tries to look interested in the papers on her desk.

Rey is confused by the rumors she hears. She admits she is sheltered somewhat from the ways of life but the things she hears about herself and Luke..."Trapped with that old man even if he is a Skywalker. On a deserted island? Come on you know he messed with her mind. Probably had to screw Womp Rats before she came along." She doesn't feel used or taken advantage of except when she hears those slurs. She decides she's not going to bother defending against people's misunderstanding. Though it is a bit harder to control not using the Force to persuade them to jump off a cliff. Luke has never lied to her about the consequences of their relationship but she still hopes these comments never get back to him. 

Poe keeps looking at her like she's just told him he's going to be a Grandfather, like he just can't believe his luck. "Luke Skywalker's kid. Wow." And he has this far off amazed look in his eyes that makes Rey think he's off daydreaming about grand adventures Luke and he are going to take the baby on. When she tells him he's first in line to teach the child how to fly an X-Wing she's rewarded with his biggest smile.

Finn is so weirded out by her having "A baby inside" as if a parasite has taken hold of her body. He's never seen anyone pregnant before and he just keeps recoiling from her afraid it might be catching. But she grabs his hand one day and presses it to her side. She knows it's still little but she uses the Force to amplify the sensations she's been feeling since the beginning. Tiny movements press against her stomach into Finn's hand and he looks surprised. She knows he's still not entirely convinced this is safe but he stands a little closer to her now instead of out of arms reach.

Leia is worried about her like a daughter. She loves her brother but she's had so many relationships end as something other than they should that she's genuinely worried about Rey. Rey can't help but love her for her concern. As they eat one day in awkward silence in the General's quarters Rey pushes gently at Leia's mind. She shows her what she can't with words. How she had thought through every consequence several times. She wants her to know she certainly hadn't been coerced. She let's her feel what she felt from Luke. How he wished he hadn't said anything about it. That he was so worried about what Leia would think of him. Even how scared she'd at first been when she realized that it had worked, that there was another life growing within. She goes so far as to show Leia snippets of her unashamed desperate want to be with Luke their first time and his pure love for her without fear or obligation to the future during their subsequent times together.  
She isn't really sure if any of this was okay. If it was too far to push the Force but the way Leia's eyes are bright and wet she knows it's gotten her point across.

She looks like a woman much more than the child she'd seemed when she first landed on Ach-To. Her hair is in a high braided bun that he knows Leia has taught her. A pilot's uniform crisp and neat on her even with pants slung low to accommodate her growing belly. He finds that he loves watching her as she strokes her stomach. Still small but she covers it like she's protecting it already. He loves listening in as she mentally talks to the tiny life there. She is a strong woman. He doesn't think he could have lived with himself if he had stolen any of her innocence in the name of protecting others.

It's after an appointment that Leia had attended. "It's good. She's good, the baby is good." Leia looks at him and he worries what that look might mean. Leia might be the stronger of the two of them after all. He's never had much luck deciphering what his sister thinks. But she takes his hand and squeezes it. "She's good for you. I realize that now. I'm sorry...for what I thought, what I worried you were doing." He wants to tell her she doesn't need to apologize. He'd had all the same fears. But now, Rey has given him a small new hope.


End file.
